This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective: To investigate changes in brain activation associated with family focused treatment (FFT) in adolescents at high risk for developing bipolar disorder. Background: Previous studies have found that FFT is effective in stabilizing symptoms of mania and depression in adolescent patients. This treatment may also be associated with changes in the function of brain regions associated with emotional responses. Methods: Ten subjects with a family history of bipolar disorder and current subsyndromal symptoms completed scans at baseline and after 12 weeks of treatment (either treatment as usual or FFT). Functional magnetic resonance imaging scans were acquired using a spiral pulse sequence at 3T, while subjects viewed fearful and neutral faces. Whole brain data were processed in SPM5. Clusters of activation that changed significantly from baseline to follow-up were identified using a repeated measures ANOVA, and a dual threshold of p=.01, extent = 80. Mean activation in clusters that fell in a priori hypothesized regions was extracted. Due to the small sample size, all subjects were included in a single group, regardless of treatment condition. To read about other projects ongoing at the Lucas Center, please visit http://rsl.stanford.edu/ (Lucas Annual Report and ISMRM 2011 Abstracts)